Fox
Fox was confirmed for Super Smash Bros. Brawl at Nintendo World 2006. He keeps all of his previous moves from SSBM. When he was revealed in the Nintendo World 2006 trailer, he was shown with his blaster in his hand at all times, leading to much speculation over how his attacks might change in Brawl. However, his gun is shown in its holster in all subsequent screenshots shown at the Super Smash Bros. DOJO!!. Fox is currently a E Tier character, a fairly large downgrade from his position in the most recent Melee tier list (first to twentyfourth), although not as large as Captain Falcon's (sixth to dead last). Fox's average matchups and lack of a proper approach as well as bad recovery and edgeguarding cost him dearly, however his tourney rankings in Japan are impressive. Attributes Fox is a very light character who moves at very high speeds, clocking in as the third fastest runner and fastest walker in the game. Almost all of his attacks come off quickly and combo with each other. His up-smash and forward smash are powerful ground killers, and in the air his up-aerial is very strong. His forward aerial can add extra height to Fox's jump, and his back air has high horizontal knockback. As far as specials go, Fox's Blaster can easily build damage from a distance, and is also able to steal KOs. Fox's reflector not only reflects projectiles, but can semi-spike people when used in the air and also slows Fox's aerial movement. As far as recovery goes, Fox Illusion can be used to gain a horizontal boost, as opposed to Fire Fox, which comes off much slower but can move vertically. However, Fire Fox is easily edgeguarded. Fox is also able to wall jump. His most notable attribute (and the most notorious one) is his high gravity in relation to the rest of the Brawl cast. His fall speed is the fastest in the game, unusual for a character as light as he is. It has advantages and some hindrances, all of which must be known to make the best use of Fox. The end result is that Fox is a glass cannon. As the 30th heaviest character and the fastest faller, he tends to die at especially low percentages. His moves, though, are unusually powerful, netting KOs at percentages as low as 100%. He does everything very quickly, and his absurd speed makes him tough to control. Changes from Melee to Brawl * Falls much slower, though he is the fastest faller in SSBB. * Increased air speed. * Up smash and up aerial attacks are slightly weaker. * Forward aerial doesn't drop Fox to the ground, but now gives a hovering effect. * Blaster travels roughly half the distance it used to. * Can now do a short-hop triple-laser. * Reflector does not have a set knockback. * Forward Smash is faster, but has less range and knockback. * Fire Fox is slightly shorter than it was in Melee. * Has a new voice (his Assault voice actor) in both English and Japanese. * New B-air has more power but a slower startup. * The shine can be canceled immediately without jumping. * Can no longer Jump-Cancel his shine. * No longer gives a battle cry when using Fire Fox. * Kicks from Neutral A attack are faster than they were in Melee. * Reflector no longer comes out in one frame. * Reflector now greatly slows Fox's fall, allowing him to nearly hover. * Blaster now does roughly twice the damage of Melee's blaster. * Up tilt is faster and has a new animation. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral attack - Left jab (2%), right hook (2%), then a flurry of kicks, or the Rapid Kick (1-2%). *Dash attack - Running kick. 7%. *Strong Side - A quick right kick. 6%. *Strong Up - Quick back kick. Causes 8% if the opponent is in front of Fox and 10% if the opponent is behind him. *Strong Down - Low tail whip. The attack does more damage the closer the opponent is to Fox, with a maximum of 9% and a minimum of 7%. Hitting with the tip of the tail sends the opponent upward. Smash *Side Smash - A spinning kick. Moderate knockback. 12-21%. *Down Smash - Split kick. Hits on both sides. Strong move with great range, greater than Falco's. 14%-19%. *Up Smash - A back-flip kick. The attack is significantly less effective if it hits while the opponent is behind Fox. A strong attack in general. It's the strongest up smash out of all 3 Star Fox characters, similar to how Wolf has the strongest down smash of the three and Falco has the strongest forward smash. 17%-30%. Other *ledge attack - *100% Ledge attack - *Trip attack - Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Flying kick. Maximum of 9%. *Forward Aerial - Quintuple kick. Increases jump height and reduces falling speed while in effect, useful at recovery attemps. Can deal up to 23% *Back Aerial - A slow back kick, although it's quite powerful. 15%. *Up Aerial - An upward tail whip with a follow-up kick. Hitting with the tail causes 5%, while the kick causes 11%. *Down Aerial - Drill kick. Does more damage the closer the opponent is to Fox and can deal up to 21%. Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Knees the opponent. 1% damage each. *Forward Throw - Punches the opponent forward. 7% damage. *Back Throw - Throws opponent backward and shoots them with his Blaster. Can be avoided using DI. Up to 8% damage. *Up Throw - Throws opponent up and shoots them with his Blaster. Can be avoided using DI. Up to 8% damage. *Down Throw - Slams opponent on the ground and shoots them with his blaster. 9% damage. Special Moves Role in The Subspace Emissary An Arwing is seen engaging the battleship Halberd, but is soon struck and begins to fall toward it. This causes Kirby and Zelda/Peach to be blown overboard in its wake. It is later shown that the Arwing crash-landed at the edge of a jungle, near a lake. Diddy Kong discovers the Arwing, but Rayquaza rises from the lake and territorially attacks the Arwing with an Energy Ball setting it aflame. As Diddy is snatched up by the provoked Pokémon, Fox is ejected from the cockpit of the burning Arwing and proceeds to effortlessly rescue Diddy from the clutches of the serpentine Pokémon using his Fox Illusion and Reflector. After the two defeat the giant Pokémon, Fox attempts to leave, but is dragged back by Diddy and follows him deeper into the jungle. Soon, they fight a Shadowbug clone of Bowser and defeat it. Suddenly, the real Bowser fires his Dark Cannon at them, barely dodging the shot. Although Diddy is eager to fight Bowser, Fox knows that they can't survive against his Dark Cannon, so he grabs Diddy and jumps off a cliff. After recovering from the fall and quickly making their way through The Swamp, they are ambushed by Bowser again, who succeeds in turning Diddy into a trophy. Bowser then attempts to turn Fox into a trophy, but he manages to dodge the shot, so Bowser sends some Shadowbugs to clone Diddy's trophy, outnumbering Fox. Falco suddenly appears out of nowhere in his Arwing and saves Fox from Bowser by destroying his Dark Cannon, forcing Bowser to escape. The Diddy clone begins to absorb more Shadowbugs, becoming gigantic as a result. Fox uses the opportunity to revive the real Diddy, and the three fight the clone. After Falco unwillingly joined the group, they find a ship carrying Donkey Kong's trophy to a floating island. The Great Fox suddenly appears, and as Falco and Diddy attempt to free DK, Fox plans to take down the Halberd with the Great Fox. The Great Fox duels with the Halberd, but it ends up getting carried away by it, gets crashed into a mountain, and flies away in smoke. Later on, as Peach and Sheik are making their escape after Snake ]]frees them, Fox is seen attacking the Halberd again in his Arwing. During the fire-fight, some of the Arwing's blasters hit dangerously close to Peach. Sheik does a very high range teleport on top of the Arwing and breaks open the cockpit. Both Sheik and Fox fall out of the Arwing and on the Halberd deck. They start running towards each other at high speeds and just before they break into a fight, Peach randomly offers them a cup of tea. Although Fox is shocked by this, when Sheik accepts hers, he accepts his as well. Just as they do, a group of Shadowbug Mr. Game & Watches fall from the Halberd's cockpit and form into Duon. The three are joined by Lucario and Snake (who knocked them down there in the first place), as well as Falco who arrives on another Arwing, and defeat the monster. Duon leaves behind the real Mr. Game & Watch's trophy as it disappears. Fox prepares to blast the trophy, but Peach approaches it and revives Mr. Game & Watch. Fox joins the rest of the heroes in the assault on the Subspace Gunship and the attack on Tabuu although he would be one of the many heroes to be transformed into trophies by Tabuu. However, like the other heroes, his trophy could be found and be revived in Subspace. Exclusive Stickers The following stickers can either be only used by Fox, or by a select few characters including Fox: *Fox (Star Fox Command): Tail Attack +18 *Fox (Star Fox Adventures): Leg Attack +15 *Wolf: Leg Attack +15 *Pigma: Arm Attack + 7 *Krystal (Star Fox Adventures): Electric Attack +28 *ROB: Electric Resistance +15 *Krystal (Star Fox Command): Energy Attack +12 *Falco (Star Fox Command): Energy Attack +14 *Fox (Star Fox 64): Energy Attack +18 *Fox (Star Fox: Assault): Energy Attack +33 *Arwing: Leg Attack + 6 *Falco (Star Fox Adventures): Indirect Attack +11 *Wolfen (Star Fox 64): Tail Attack +16 *Krystal (Star Fox: Assault): Tail Attack +17 *Panther: Tail Attack +18 *Miniature Dachshund: Tail Attack +28 *Wolfen (Star Fox: Assault): Tail Attack +30 *Falco (Star Fox 64): Weapon Attack +11 *Andrew: Launch Resistance + 7 Taunts * Up: Fox charges fire and says "Here I come." * Down: Like in Melee,Fox backs up,bends down a bit,and says "Come on." * Side: Fox throws his blaster around himself,watches it flip,and catches it. Costume Gallery frame|center|Fox's changeable clothing in SSBB Trivia *Fox is among one of the most popular characters used for Target Smash!! (particularly for Challenges that requires one to do under the time limit) mainly due to him having the fastest falling speed and a spammable projectile in order to quickly destroy targets, while consequently hinder easy recovery due to the falling speed. *Fox holds the world record for Co-Op Target Smash!! Level 3 with Pikachu (completed in 4.58 seconds). *Fox was the first fighter to appear on the DOJO!!! that did not appear on the E3 2006 video. *Fox was first revealed to return to ''Brawl in the Nintendo World 2006 Trailer. Originally, he was shown to carry the Blaster in his right hand at all times, even when he wasn't using it. This was changed in the final version of the game, where it is once again holstered when Fox is not using it. *Fox clocks in at position number 8 on Japan's tier list. *Despite being the main character of his series, Fox is the lowest ranked character on the tier list out of all the Star Fox characters. External links *Fox's page at Smash Bros. Dojo!!. *Fox Character Guide at SWF From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Star Fox universe Category:Characters (SSBB)